


maybe it's a sign

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, otherwise rating is teen, rating is explicit but there's only ONE smut scene, the amount of soulmate tropes is high in here omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: finding a soulmate is hard enough. imagine having to try and find THREE//or the one where each pairing in kda polycule has a unique type of soulmate bond
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 113
Kudos: 453





	1. akali + kai'sa

**Author's Note:**

> omg i just loveeeeee a good soulmate au  
> also poly soulmate kda in a college au :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate sign: whatever you write or draw on your skin will appear on your soulmate’s body as well

_Soulmate_

It all starts on a warm, spring day. 

Akali finds Uncle Shen’s ink brush laying around and the rest is history. 

When Shen comes back into his dojo office, he almost has a heart attack right then and there. 10-year-old Akali has ink staining her arms and legs. She has the happiest expression, megawatt smile beaming at him as ink drips onto his traditional floor mats. 

“Uncle! Look!” She promptly shoves her arm at him. He peers down, and what he thought were mere ink stains is actually intelligible Korean—and not just in Akali’s handwriting. 

The handwriting is smooth and fluid—like water flowing clear in a stream. 

Shen holds her arm delicately, like a flower that will wilt if they don’t handle it properly. 

“Akali, did you make a new friend?” Shen asks as gently as he possibly can. 

“I was drawing a dragon on my arm! And then words popped up here!” Akali nods excitedly, a toothy grin exposing itself as she points to the Korean characters saying _hello_. 

“Why don’t you go clean up, and I’ll explain everything.” 

“Ok, Uncle!” Akali’s boundless energy has her sprinting to the bathroom. 

Shen looks at his ruined mats and sighs. He sinks to his knees and gets to cleaning up Akali’s mess. 

“The gods have blessed you, young one.” Shen murmurs to himself as he holds the ink brush in his palm. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Shen explains the concept of soulmates to her, as best as he can to a 10-year-old. 

“So it’s like a lifelong companion?” Akali tilts her head in question. Uncle Shen said something about romantic, and platonic, and some other big grown up words she didn’t understand. Yet. 

“Something like that.” Shen quietly affirms. He pulls out a pack of markers before she can ask anything else. “Here—these are non-toxic for your skin.” 

Akali looks at him with shiny stars shimmering in her big, round eyes. Shen sighs, feeling tension lifting from his shoulders. 

He lets her have at it, relocating to his office to get some work done. 

  
  
  


Akali opens the pack of markers like it’s something sacred, like it’s something worth dying for. It probably is—in the eyes of a 10-year-old who just discovered she has a soulmate. A _soulmate!_

Funny enough, she never exchanged her name in the initial discovery. It was just that lone dragon, a hello in Korean, and then more drawings popped up to accompany the dragon. 

Akali sucks in a breath, suddenly feeling nervous. Uncle Shen always said to start with a proper greeting when meeting someone. Maybe she should start with that. 

The young student picks up a green marker and starts writing. 

_Hi, I’m Akali._

The green words stare back at her in silence. Akali holds her breath waiting. 

And then excitement washes over her like a tidal wave as her wide eyes watch green letters carefully write themselves on her skin. 

_Hi._

_My name is Kai’Sa._

“Kai’Sa.” Akali pronounces the name dreamily. 

And the rest is history. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Akali learns that Kai’Sa travels the world. Her father’s job takes them through numerous countries every couple of months. Kai’Sa picks up languages like spare change, and there’s never a dull moment between them. 

Akali picks up English better than the others, learning it second-hand—literally— from Kai’Sa. 

Akali’s face lights up whenever Kai’Sa learns a new word in another language where it soon finds its way on her arm. A drawing of a country’s cultural landmark pops up on her leg, and tiny sketches of food she’s never seen or heard of before appear the next day. 

She doesn’t quite connect with the idea fully, but she knows that Kai’Sa never really settles down. 

Until they share a dream, that is. 

  
  
  


_“What do you want to do in life?”_

The question is a weighted thought on both girls’ minds. 

Akali ponders it while balanced in a handstand. The dojo is closed for the night but that doesn’t stop her midnight practice sessions. 

Kai’Sa is somewhere in Hong Kong, if the small doodle of the country’s local delicacy is anything to go by. 

Akali uncaps the pen she’s taken to have on her person at all times. 

_“I got a judo scholarship to Seoul National University._ ” 

_“Congrats, Kali! That’s amazing!”_

“ _Thanks… what about you?”_

_“I don’t know. I’ve never really settled anywhere long enough to think about it.”_

  
  
  


Akali falls flat on her back, handstand forgotten for their conversation. She stares at the conversation penned on her arm. 

The rogue twirls her pen in one hand. There’s a question on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn’t know how to ask it. 

Akali stares at her hand long enough for her to feel a small discomforting clenching around her chest. 

Would they ever meet? 

  
  
  


Fuck it, Uncle Shen always said to have faith. Maybe she’ll take a leap of faith right now. 

Akali brings the pen to her skin and bets all her hopes and dreams on a single line. 

_“You know, SNU has a really good fine arts program.”_

Anyone who knows Kai’Sa knows that the girl is a hell of a dancer. 

There’s a lapse in their conversation. Akali knows her soulmate long enough now to know that Kai’Sa is mulling over her words. Probably with her tongue sticking out of her mouth—she’s always had that habit. 

A brush of letters scrawl across her arm and Akali watches it with rapt attention, her heart beating a loud drumbeat in her ears. 

_“Really?”_

A dazzling smile bursts onto Akali’s face as she scrambles for her pen. 

  
  
  


The clenching grip within her chest is gone, now replaced by a handful of blooming hope. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Seoul National University is _fucking huge_. 

Shen slaps Akali over the head when she says it out loud. 

The two are standing in one of the campus parking lots, near the University dorms. Almost all of her stuff is already set up in her dorm. 

Shen pats her shoulder, looking like he might cry any second now. “The dojo is not too far from here. You can always come home if you want to.” 

“Don’t get into too much trouble now.” Shen ruffles her hair before dipping back into the car. 

She grins and waves until she can’t see the taillights anymore. No, she’s not sniffling—shut up.

  
  
  


Akali enters her dorm building, bounding up the stairs with an excited gait. 

She pushes open her dorm room and falls onto her bed. It’s a cozy dorm—supplied with a shared bedroom, kitchen, a decent sized bathroom, and a living room. 

She wonders if her roommate is here yet. Uncle Shen hadn’t shown her the papers so she doesn’t have a clue who’s rooming with her. 

Akali pulls out her phone, debating if she should call Kai’Sa or write to her on her arm instead. Old habits die hard. 

  
  
  


She’s pulled out of her musing when there’s a knock at the door. Akali pushes herself up on her elbows looking confused. She just got here, she’s not expecting any company. 

Akali moves to get the door, but then freezes as the lock clicks and the door opens itself. 

In walks a tall girl, a duffle bag hanging off one broad shoulder. Akali’s eyes travel up the girl’s long legs, lingering a bit on her toned abs exposed by a crop top, before ultimately locking gazes with a set of purple eyes. 

Akali’s mouth drops open. 

“Do you usually check out your roommate?” Kai’Sa’s cheery voice is familiar through constant phone calls—but hearing it in person is an entirely different experience. 

“Kai?! Wait—roommate?!” Akali rushes at her, and Kai’Sa can only widen her eyes and throw her duffle bag aside before she’s tackled onto their dorm floor. 

A fit of giggles rise to the air as two pairs of arms wound around each other tightly. 

  
  
  


Later, the two are laying on their bed—which they made by pushing the two dorm beds together—still wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

Akali is tucked under her girlfriend’s chin, finger tracing hearts on the bare skin of Kai’Sa’s back. 

“Freshman year is gonna be _fucking epic_ , especially now that you’re here.” She murmurs sleepily against Kai’Sa’s neck. 

Kai’Sa chuckles. “Love you too, Kali.” 

  
  
  



	2. ahri + evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate sign: a tattoo of your soulmate’s name somewhere on your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! stay safe and enjoy!

Bright sunlight filters through the apartment windows, curtains flutter gently as a breeze carries itself inside. 

Evelynn turns her head away from her laptop to watch the small wind chime hanging above sing a soft and sweet melody. A brief respite from her headache-inducing coursework. 

She turns back to her laptop, the screen showcasing her project sketches for her junior-level fashion design class. She makes a few more photoshop adjustments before saving the file and closing her laptop. 

Now that that’s done with, Evelynn slinks back to her bed, where another figure is occupying it. Ahri is still dozing away in dreamland, silky blonde hair spread across the pillow like an extravagant photoshoot. Evelynn sighs softly in wonder—even in her sleep, her girlfriend looks beautiful. 

  
  
  


Evelynn quietly crawls onto the bed but she doesn’t get under the covers just yet. 

She takes a moment to admire her girlfriend’s body. Soft, creamy skin greets her eyes, yet she knows that the muscle there is firm due to constant vigorous dance practice. Ahri majors in vocal and dance, and the fine arts program at SNU has a high-demanding curriculum, even more demanding for college juniors and seniors. It’s one of the best in the country after all. 

Evelynn’s eyes travel upwards. Ahri’s shirt has ridden up during her sleep, and Eve spies her name sprawled along the underside of a breast. Her eyes lingers on black, inky cursive; a permanent mark on alabaster skin. 

Ahri likes to think that her soulmate name is located closest to her heart. Evelynn cringed the first time she heard it, but the sentiment never fails to warm her heart and put a dopey smile on her face. 

Evelynn leans down to brush her lips against the soul mark. She can feel her own mark pulse in kind; Ahri’s name is elegantly scrawled on the curve of her hip bone. 

  
  
  


Evelynn’s eyes continue their path up, stopping at the girl’s wrist. 

A timer is fixated on Ahri’s wrist, almost like a tattoo, except the numbers there are counting down. A sign of a second soulmate. 

Evelynn has long accepted this fact. Ahri has a heart too big just for one person alone. She cares too much, feels too much, and wants to share it with every single goddamn person on this planet. It made sense—Ahri was kinda like personified sunshine. 

(Evelynn snorts. Except not in the mornings—Ahri was  _ not _ a morning person.) 

  
  
  


In fact, Evelynn would be a hypocrite not to accept that her girlfriend has a second soulmate. 

She’s pretty sure she has one too. A second soulmate, that is. 

Lately, she’s been having this strange sensation on her skin. More specifically, her hand. It gets hot when she turns it towards a specific direction; the sensation is almost similar to putting her hand in front of a warm, blazing fireplace. Her hand turns colder than usual when she faces it in the opposite direction. 

Evelynn thought of it as a guide. But who knows where her second soulmate could be. Are they in the same country, the same city? Are they halfway around the world, separated by miles and miles of ocean and land? 

Sometimes, she has half a mind to just start walking in the general direction her hand is guiding her to. Curiosity bites at the shadows of her mind, enticing her to follow and sate the need to know. 

But she can’t bear to leave this place she’s associated with home—where Ahri is. 

Then again, her sunshine of a girlfriend would probably offer to travel along with her. That’s the type of selfless shit she would pull. 

Evelynn shakes her head clear of those thoughts. Good things come to those who wait, isn’t that the saying? Whoever and wherever her soulmate is, they’ll meet eventually. 

Besides, the numbers on Ahri’s timer is still counting down from 6-figures. That’s roughly a year until she meets them. 

Until then, Evelynn is content to have Ahri all to herself. 

  
  
  


Evelynn turns back to the prone figure before her. 

She plops her body down onto Ahri, getting an  _ “Oof!” _ to rise out of the girl. Blue eyes crack open as they glare at the offending party. Then they soften as Ahri maneuvers around and gets comfortable under her. 

Ahri wraps her arms around her, legs intertwining under the blanket. They’re tangled in each other so much, she doesn’t know where she ends and Ahri begins. 

“Finished your assignment?” Ahri asks quietly. 

Evelynn hums in response. 

“What time is it?” Ahri’s sleepy rasp breaks the calm afternoon peace. 

Evelynn strokes the soft skin of her girlfriend’s stomach. “Time for lunch, darling.” 

Ahri grunts, rolling more of her body into Eve’s and nuzzling into the attention. 

“Our usual? That cozy cafe on the north side of campus?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

  
  
  


Ahri pulls her into a languid kiss suddenly. The sensation is so soft and lazy and domestic that it makes Evelynn’s pulse thrum in delight. 

“Shower?” Ahri asks when they break apart. There’s a dark glint in her blue eyes, and the sight makes Evelynn narrow her own pair. 

Evelynn sits up to straddle Ahri’s hips. 

“ _ Ahri _ ,” Evelynn draws out her name as her hand grabs the hem of Ahri’s shirt, dragging it up in an agonizingly slow manner. “If we did that, we won’t make it out of the apartment until dinner time.” 

Yet her hand pulls Ahri’s shirt up to reveal a pair of supple breasts, nails scraping against sensitive flesh on the way up. Her hand lands on a breast, palming and squeezing the soft flesh roughly. 

“Are you complaining?” There’s a foxy grin on Ahri’s lips as she arches into Eve’s hand. A pleasant throaty moan is released as Evelynn squeezes. 

Evelynn’s mouth curls into a smirk as her hand pinches and flicks a stiffening nipple. “Darling, let me give you a  _ reason _ to need the shower.” 

  
  



	3. akali + evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eve? What’s wrong?!” That wasn’t a sexy scream, this was more like a painful scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was the most fun to write because of akali and evelynn's type of soul mark lol   
> also, this chapter is why the rating is E, only cause of one small tiny little smut scene

It’s in the middle of the year, on a hot summer day when Akali discovers something  _ big _ . 

And so does Kai’Sa consequently. 

  
  
  


“Look at this!” Akali points to a small bruise that looks like a wrench was imprinted on her skin. 

Kai’Sa eyes it, confusion swimming in her eyes. 

“I don’t own a car! How is this possible?” 

Kai’Sa steps back to avoid her girlfriend’s flailing arms. 

“We were together all day yesterday.” Kai’Sa scratched her cheek. “So it’s not like you went out and got that on your own.” 

Akali pokes at the bruise. Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt. “Huh.” She stares at her arm like it’s an alien creature. 

Kai’Sa looks down at the bruise too. Her brow furrows until they lift up, a sudden clarity in her eyes. “Hey, I think I know how you got that.” 

“Huh? You do?” Akali’s head snaps up. 

Kai’Sa stares her right in the face before she drops the bomb and says, “I think you have a second soulmate.” 

  
  
  


Akali’s mouth drops open, and her brain has probably short-circuited. Akali.exe has suddenly stopped working. Please reboot. 

_ A second soulmate???? Literally what??? _

As soon as that leaves Kai’Sa’s mouth, the dancer looks away. Hesitance is painted on her face. 

Then she drops a second bomb before Akali can start recovering from the first one. “And I think I might have a second one too.” 

_ Huh??? _ Akali’s brain is blown to smithereens by now. 

“What—how?” That’s all Akali manages to get out. Her brain is still struggling to get it together. 

“I’ve been getting this… warm sensation on my skin.” Kai’Sa’s hands wave as she starts explaining, “Kinda like a beacon? Or maybe a compass. My hand, like, gets warm whenever I’m facing a certain direction. And it turns cold whenever I face the opposite direction.” 

  
  
  


The two stare at each other, letting this new information slowly sink in. 

Akali suddenly snorts, looking more amused than anything. No hint of anger. Kai’Sa takes that as a good sign. “So basically I can feel what my soulmate feels sometimes, and you’re playing a game of Marco Polo with yours?” 

Kai’Sa starts laughing at her girlfriend’s bluntness. The dreadful weight on her shoulders lifts completely. She didn’t know how well Akali was going to take it. “Well, when you put it that way—yeah.” 

“Wow, I have another soulmate.” Akali bounces up and down in excitement. She turns to look at Kai’Sa with stars in her eyes. “Do you think they like ramyun?” 

Kai’Sa chokes on her spit from laughing too hard. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Akali’s in the middle of her tattoo session when the reminder of her second soulmate comes to mind. And the whole soul bonding sharing thing. 

Her brain sends a startling  _ ‘oh shit!’ _ to the forefront of her mind as the needle buzzes across her back. 

Later, when she gets a break—the dragon piece she’s getting on her back is  _ huge _ so the artist gives her a few well-deserved breaks—Akali urgently scrawls  _ ‘come in’ _ on her arm. 

Kai’Sa enters the private tattoo room not too long after. 

“You called?” Her girlfriend smiles at her. Then her face morphs into concern. “Whoa, you’re sweating. Does it hurt that bad?” Kai’Sa’s hand brushes Akali’s bangs away from her sweaty forehead. 

“I…,” Akali’s eyes sweep downwards, the flush on her cheeks becoming more pronounced as seconds tick by. “I think my soulmate is getting laid right now… to get back at me for this tattoo.” 

Kai’Sa peeks at her girlfriend’s back and spies inky lines slowly transforming into a fierce dragon. 

“Yikes.” Kai’Sa winces at the raised red outlines of tattooed ink on Akali’s back. And promptly winces again at the amount that still needs to be done. “ _ Yeeeeah _ , your soulmate is definitely getting payback alright.” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s eyes suddenly sparkle with mischievousness. “Sooo... you feeling a little…  _ hot and bothered _ right now?” There’s a shit-eating grin on the dancer’s face. Akali can’t tell if she loves or hates Kai’Sa right now. 

Akali’s face flushes a little more from her words and whatever her soulmate is experiencing right. Whoever or whatever her soulmate is doing right now—they’re getting it  _ good _ . 

“Fuck you, Kai.” She manages to spit out as another wave of pleasurable tingling washes over her body. 

Kai’Sa lowers her voice as she trails a hand along her girlfriend’s jaw, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” 

Akali blushes redder than the hot-red ink sitting on her back. Kai’Sa laughs and makes her way out of the room just as the tattoo artist comes back. 

“Have fun, Akali~” 

Akali holds her face in her hands and groans. She doesn’t just have one soulmate, she has  _ two _ shitty ass soulmates. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Eve didn’t mind the sudden soulmate-can-feel-me-physically thing. 

It was sometimes a phantom sensation, like lips brushing her cheek, or hands closing around her hips. Those felt good; she liked to bask in the physical affection of those sensations. 

Sometimes it was a warm feeling on her skin, specifically during the morning time. Her soulmate probably liked to go for morning runs. 

It wasn’t really a concern for her. 

Well, not until today… 

  
  
  


Evelynn panted into the bedsheets, cheek pressed against the bed as Ahri’s hips smacked against her ass repeatedly. Ahri drove the strap-on into her in hard, steady strokes, leaving her moaning unabashedly into their satin sheets. 

It was a lazy afternoon for them, and what was better than getting fucked into your mattress by your gorgeous girlfriend. 

Ahri palmed her girlfriend’s ass, squeezing supple flesh as she jogged her hips quickly. Her eyes roamed the smooth expanse of Eve’s back, appreciating the view of her girl throwing that ass back. 

There were faint red lines near Evelynn’s upper back, near her shoulders. Ahri’s eyebrows furrowed—she didn’t remember making those marks. Her eyes squinted, and those lines looked a little too perfect for— 

Evelynn suddenly screeched, startling Ahri so bad she would have fell off the bed if they weren’t attached together by silicon and leather. 

“Eve? What’s wrong?!” That wasn’t a sexy scream, this was more like a painful scream. 

Ahri immediately stilled her hips, trying to find the source of her girlfriend’s pain. 

  
  
  


“ _ F-fuck! Keep going!” _ Evelynn’s scream shifted into a loud, obscene moan. 

Ahri picked her pace back up, the tone of Eve’s voice didn’t leave room for any questions at the moment. 

Ahri’s hips resumed that punishing drive, quickly slamming into Evelynn’s pussy with the speed of a piston. She watched as those red lines bloomed into something more definite. 

Ahri watched in real-time as the image of a fierce, detailed dragon came alive on her girlfriend’s pale skin. At first, she was confused. But then she started giggling when it clicked in her head. 

Eve’s soulmate was in the middle of getting a tattoo! 

And it looked like Evelynn came to the same conclusion. 

“Faster! Harder!” Evelynn growled before a moan overtook it. “I want that little shit to feel super  _ un-fucking-comfortable _ in the tattoo parlor.” 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” Ahri was all too happy to compile. This situation was ridiculously funny to her. Out of all the times for this to happen—Ahri snorted in amusement. 

  
  
  


Evelynn was a moaning, writhing mess on the bed. The faux-needle sensation on her back was fucking  _ painful _ , but coupled with Ahri’s deep thrusts—gods, it felt fucking  _ divine _ . The pain was  _ absolutely  _ doing it for her. 

The soul-bonding feeling of needles on her skin settled in the base of her spine before branching into the network of lines across her back; a constant buzz of pain and pleasure that only amplified the coiling heat in her belly. 

She could feel that pressure building rapidly between her legs. No doubt, she was probably dripping all over Ahri’s thighs too. 

A guttural moan left Evelynn’s mouth as Ahri rammed deep inside, managing to hit that sweet spot that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

She wasn’t going to last. 

Eve snaked a hand between her legs to rub at her clit. A shrieking wail fell from her lips as her body shuddered violently. She slumped forward, arms no longer having the strength to hold herself up. 

  
  
  


Ahri slowed her hips as Evelynn came down. Her hands moved to take off the strap and harness. When that was done, she crawled up beside Eve, taking her into her arms as she settled on her back. 

Evelynn nestled into Ahri’s front, humming softly when her girlfriend stroked her lower back, careful not to touch those blooming red lines—they were at best going to be bruises. 

“Well, that was  _ interesting _ . Your soulmate gave you a temporary tattoo!” 

Evelynn had buried her face in Ahri’s neck, but she could still feel the smug grin radiating off of her girlfriend’s face. 

“My  _ soulmate _ is a piece of shit.” 

Ahri laughed as Evelynn grumbled into the crook of her neck. 


	4. kai’sa + evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost, but not quite. 
> 
> the concept of soulmates is a process. you’re never going to find your soulmate right away, unless you’ve got the luck of the universe on your side. everything happens for a reason, so don’t fret if you haven’t meet your soul bond just yet.

It’s on a late afternoon when Evelynn almost meets her soulmate. Key word: _almost_. 

The fashion student is confined with a private studio in one of the Fine Arts department buildings. Students can sign up to use a private studio for a couple hours to hone their craft or work on assignments, or maybe just take a few hours to chill out and study in isolation. 

Today, Evelynn is holed up in one to work on an upcoming project. Measuring tape and clothing pins are held in her hands while bolts of rich fabric litter the workshop table before her. 

She’s in the middle of sketching a rather sleek collection of chic pieces when a burning sensation settles in the palm of her hand. 

Evelynn hisses as she drops everything. She stares at her hand in shock. It’s never been this extreme before. 

The heat grabs her attention, and once it has it, the temperature goes down to a soothing warmth she’s familiar with. The pulsing however, doesn’t. 

Evelynn looks at her hand in wonder as heat steadily pulses a rhythm. A drum beat echoes in her palm. 

_Ba dum ba dum ba dum_

Then her brain clicks and she’s scrambling out the door. 

  
  
  


The art studios are always on the upper floors, so Evelynn is hauling ass down the stairs. She stops at each floor, waiting for her hand to pulse again. 

When she goes in the wrong direction, the temperature drops like she’s dipped her hand in ice water; she doubles back in the other direction. 

The heat is steady now so she _must_ be close. Evelynn’s heart is racing—not just from cardio, although that’s probably a majority of it—from the prospect of possibly meeting her soulmate. 

Evelynn descends the floors until she reaches another department of the Fine Arts. A quick look around and she realizes that this area houses dance studios. She recognizes a few colleagues in the dance and theatre program. 

Evelynn strides through the building’s hallway, letting her hand guide her like a moth to a flame. 

Her eyes widen when the temperature in her hand drops, palm pulsing weakly. 

“No!” She doubles her pace and finds herself barreling through the building’s doors. 

Evelynn stands outside, head swiveling left and right as she tries to find whoever it is that just left. 

But she’s unsuccessful. 

The setting sun is her only companion. The campus streets are empty, seeing as it is late in the evening and the majority of classes are done for the day. 

  
  
  


Evelynn looks down at her hand, disappointment swirling inside her as her palm turns cold. 

She breathes in deep and lets it all out in a long exhale. _Patience_ , she tells herself. Maybe it’s not time yet. 

She pushes the thought away, trying to focus on the pleasant warmth her hand radiated earlier. 

  
  
  


Evelynn whirls around and marches right back into the building. For now, she still has a project to finish and deadlines to reach. 

A smirk slides onto her face. And then she’ll hunt down her soulmate once she aces this assignment. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Ahri is lounging on the couch, hand on the remote flicking through the channels when the apartment door swings open and close. 

Before the music major can process anything, Evelynn faceplants on top of her chest. 

“Ack!” The sudden weight on top of her knocks the breath out of her lungs. Ahri’s confused for a second before her limbs wrap around her girlfriend securely. 

Evelynn makes a small grunting noise. 

“What’s wrong, Evie?” She pats the top of Evelynn’s silver head of hair, hand smoothing down to stroke calmingly at her back. 

Evelynn doesn’t answer right away so Ahri’s eyes drift back to the TV. She can wait however long she needs. 

  
  
  


Eventually, Evelynn shifts her head, cheek now pressed atop Ahri’s chest. She sighs at the comforting touch along her back. 

“I almost met my soulmate today.” It’s all she manages to get out. 

“Oh!” Ahri perks up. “How did that go?” 

“Hmm.” Evelynn hums and burrows herself more into Ahri. “I was in the Fine Arts studios. I’m guessing she’s a dance major or a theatre major—I’m not too sure yet.” 

“Well, that narrows it down! Doesn’t it?” Ever the optimistic one, Ahri beams a pretty smile at her. Evelynn basks in it like a cat napping in the sun—languid and content. 

“Yeah, it does.” Evelynn crawls up a little to settle underneath Ahri’s chin. She’s still feeling a little disappointed at the missed chance. 

“Sooo… nap time?” Ahri chuckles when Eve grabs the spare blanket off the back of their couch. 

“Yes, Foxy.” And then Ahri giggles when she drapes the blanket over the two of them, cocooning them into a safe and warm bundle. “Now hold me.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

  
  
  


As Ahri moves around to get comfortable in the blanket burrito Evelynn made, she gets a glimpse of her timer. 

Her eyes widened at the time displayed. Ahri blinks and looks again to make sure she’s not imagining things. 

The amount of numbers on her timer has decreased! It jumped forward—the time remaining now equating to a mere six months. 

She’s going to meet another of her soulmates in _6 months!_

The music major squirms quietly before stopping herself as she looks down at Evelynn. If she wakes Eve up, the fashion major might just whack her on the head. You _don’t_ want to disturb Evelynn when she’s napping. Trust her. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa is out on a run with Akali when her hand suddenly flares hot. It takes her by surprise so much that she stumbles, almost taking Akali down with her. 

“Whoa! You ok there, Kai?” Akali reaches out to steady, shooting her a concerned and quizzical look. 

“I—yeah, I’m fine.” Kai’Sa swivels her head, suddenly scanning their surroundings. The two of them are jogging along the west side of campus, where the recreational center was nearby. 

Akali gives her a second before her curiosity nudges her. “Whatcha looking for?” 

“It’s my soul mark.” Kai’Sa lifts her hand up, the one that’s steadily pulsing a warm heat. 

“Oh, _wooorrdd_.” Akali bounces on her feet excitedly. “You think they’re nearby?!” 

“I’m not sure, Kali.” Kai’Sa frowns momentarily, “My hand doesn’t exactly sprout out directions like a GPS. Although that sure would be helpful.” 

Akali barks out a laugh at the mental image. She tugs on Kai’Sa’s arm, “C’mon! Let’s see if your soulmate is around!” 

Kai’Sa allows Akali to drag her through campus in a game of hot and cold—courtesy of her soul mark—and the two basically attempt to scour every inch of the campus in search of Kai’Sa’s soulmate. 

But their efforts are fruitless; the campus is simply too big and populated to search for a single person—even with the help of a soul mark. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa and Akali slump down on a spare bench, chests heaving for breath. The two of them are exhausted from running around and chasing after Kai’Sa’s ambiguous soul mark. 

“Oh my gods—my lungs are _burning_. Holy fuck!” Akali wheezes as she lays down on the bench. 

Kai’Sa’s breathing hard trying to catch her breath but Akali’s dramatic antics end up making her laugh breathlessly. 

“I think we’re definitely done for the day.” Kai’Sa says once her breathing is back to normal. She tries to rise from the bench but ends up plopping back down when her knees wobble. “On second thought, maybe we’re done for the week.” 

Akali snorts and places her head on top of her girlfriend’s lap. The two decide to rest there a little longer. 

  
  
  


Akali glances at the timer on her wrist. Her eyes flick back to Kai’Sa who has a small furrow between her brows. “We’ll meet our soulmates when it’s time—stop worrying your pretty little head about it, Kai.” 

Kai’Sa lets out a sigh and nods. Kali’s right—there’s nothing she can do if they’re not meant to meet yet. Fate was such a teasing bitch sometimes. 

Akali rubs her face against her stomach, wracking shivers down the dancer’s spine. 

“Ew, stop! Your face is all sweaty!” Kai’Sa lets out a displeased noise. 

“Never!” Akali slips on an evil grin as she wiggles against Kai’Sa. 

The two launch into a fit of giggles as they squirm against each other’s hold. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


“Ow!” Evelynn hisses as she takes a seat on the couch. 

Ahri pops her head out of their apartment kitchen. Her eyes take in Evelynn’s figure leaning into the cushions of their couch. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Ahri approaches her girlfriend, noticing the discomforting expression upon Evelynn’s face. 

“I swear to the gods, my soulmate is being a piece of shit _again_ .” Evelynn winces as she brings her feet up to rest on the couch. “My legs are fucking _aching_. Did they run a marathon or something?” 

Amusement bubbles up inside Ahri. She doesn’t know how but Evelynn’s other soulmate is always finding a way to mess with her, even if they’re unaware of it. 

Ahri takes a seat next to Eve, taking her feet into her lap. The music major starts giving her a massage, knowing exactly where to touch and rub—she’s had her own experiences with sore limbs and aching feet after a session at the dance studio. 

Evelynn exhales a relieved sigh and sinks into the cushions. “Thank you, Foxy.” She sends an appreciative smile her way. 

“It’s the least I could do.” Ahri shrugs. Eve would do the same for her if their positions were switched. “Just lay back and relax, babe.” 

  
  



	5. akali + ahri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes life slaps you on the ass and gives you another soulmate when you’re already trying to deal with two. Akali doesn’t know whether to weep with joy or tear out her hair in frustration. at least she has Kai’Sa who has a functioning brain cell

Sunlight creeps through the window of Kai’Sa and Akali’s dorm. 

The bright light shines directly on a figure slumped on the floor. Akali cracks open an eye, groaning as she squints at the light. She rolls over onto her side, cursing under her breath as she starts to feel the effects of a hangover. 

The need for food and water takes precedence over the urge to sleep. So Akali sits up slowly, rubbing her head. 

There’s a tantalizing aroma in the air. Akali’s stomach growls hungrily, making her follow the delicious scent on autopilot. 

Akali finds Kai’Sa in the kitchen, plates of breakfast food already laid out on the table. She slumps into a seat, watching her girlfriend in wonder. 

“ _ How _ are you not hungover?” Akali asks as she watches Kai’Sa move fluidly in the kitchen. 

“I got a fast metabolism.” Kai’Sa shrugs as she plates a stack of pancakes. Then she smirks, “Plus I know my alcohol limits—unlike someone.” She gets a tongue stuck out at her for that. 

  
  
  


Akali stabs a forkful of pancakes, humming pleasantly when it melts in her mouth. 

Kai’Sa stares at her, eyes slowly widening. She starts speaking slowly, like it’ll spook her if she doesn’t. “Kali… what’s that on your wrist?” 

“Huh?” Akali looks down. 

A spot of black ink sits on her wrist, a line of numbers stares right back at her. 

“Did I go and get a tattoo yesterday? Or did you write on yourself?” 

“I didn’t touch a pen yesterday.” Kai’Sa leans in to get a closer look. “And unless they do tattoos that can count down nowadays—then no.” 

“Say what now!” Akali does a double-take. The numbers on the timer are indeed counting down, just like Kai’Sa said. 

Both of them exchange an incredulous look before glancing back at the timer. 

“Did you save a country in your past life or something?” Kai’Sa asks as amusement colors her tone, “Cause that makes soulmate #3.” 

“I dunno.” Akali’s eyes are big. Her mind is beyond boggled right now. “Maybe I saved the world or something to get  _ three _ soulmates.” 

Kai’Sa snorts, “Please—you can’t even save your calculus grade.” 

Akali groans at the reminder. 

“Speaking of,” Kai’Sa knits her brows together as she does a quick calculation. “The time on that is about a week’s worth.” 

“ _ Holy shit. _ ” Akali grabs her hair in her hands, “I’m gonna meet them in a  _ week _ ?!” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa looks around their kitchen dorm. Then she turns back to her girlfriend, “Should I buy some more silverware?” 

Akali sniffs and quietly says, “Kai—that’s domestic as  _ fuck _ .” 

“W-what—I’m just thinking rationally! We’re going to need more tableware if they’re going to be involved in your life.” Kai’Sa reacts defensively, misunderstanding Akali’s tone. 

“Oh my god, no, you hoe! I meant that’s so domestic and I love you!” Akali practically jumps into her arms, eliciting a yelp from the taller girl as they both go down in a heap of tangled limbs. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


**Meanwhile, at the same time**

  
  
  


Sweat drips down her face as the last note of the song lingers in the dance studio. The beat echoes for another long second before the song ends, and then loops again. 

Ahri pulls her shirt to wipe the sweat away. She looks at herself reflected in the practice room’s mirrors, satisfied with how she nailed that bit of choreo. 

The music major is about to stride over to her bag for a water break when a loud, shrill sound erupts. Ahri yelps, feet slipping from shock and surprise and faceplants into the polished wooden floor. 

A low groan drifts out from under her prone figure. 

  
  
  


It’s just her luck that this is the moment the door to the practice room opens. 

Ahri hears the familiar sound of Evelynn’s voice filter into the room. She can hear the amused chuckle that follows as well. “I thought you were practicing, Foxy—not napping.” 

Ahri groans again, slowly lifting her head from the hardwood floor. 

The grin on Evelynn’s face slips, quickly replaced by alarmed concern. “Holy shit, Ahri! You’re bleeding!” 

Ahri is dazed, still confused by what just happened. Evelynn helps her up into a sitting position. The music major stares into Eve’s concerned eyes, cheeks cupped in her girlfriend’s hands as she examines her face. 

“It’s just a split lip—thank goodness.” Evelynn lets out a relieved sigh as she cleans up the mess. Then her eyes turn questioning, “How did you even get this?” 

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Ahri buries her face into Eve’s palm, groaning embarrassingly. “But my timer just screamed at me and I got so startled that I slipped.” 

There’s a brief silence as Evelynn stares at her blankly. Then the fashion major bursts into laughter. Ahri whines in her arms, hands smacking Evelynn’s arms as she laughs at her. 

“Stoppp. It’s not funnyyyy.” Ahri pouts. 

  
  
  


Another shrill sound fills the room. It’s so loud and sudden that the noise manages to startle both women. 

Ahri and Evelynn scream as they both jump into each other’s arms. Unfortunately, the two don’t quite manage to coordinate their aerial leaps; they smack into each other as a result. 

Ahri groans as she lands on her back. She can see her timer flash as the numbers decrease significantly before resuming its normal countdown. 

Her eyes are wide as she stares at it in confusion, “Literally what…” 

She sits up and glances over to Eve, who has flopped onto her side. There’s a tense pause as they lock gazes from their position on the floor. 

“...” 

“...” 

A shit-eating grin blooms onto Ahri’s face. 

“...not a  _ word _ , Foxy.” Evelynn growls as she collects herself off the floor. 

Ahri tries to hide her laughter by snickering behind her hand but it’s no use. She bursts into a fit of giggles when she takes a look at Eve’s red nose, the tip red and tender from when she hit the floor on the way down. 

Evelynn sighs as Ahri flops onto her back laughing. “This is karma, isn’t it.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


**At the same time…**

  
  
  


Akali’s head jerks back and she lets out a whine as sudden pain blooms on her face, specifically her nose. 

“Owwww…” 

Kai’Sa looks over at her from the kitchen, expression completely bewildered. She raises an eyebrow in concern, “You ok there, Kali?” 

Akali rubs her nose and winces when it feels tender.  _ But how?! I’m literally sitting here doing  _ nothing! 

Her brain slaps her with the fact that it’s probably her soulmate and the soul bond she’s feeling. 

“I think… my soulmate just got hit??? On the nose???” 

Kai’Sa’s mouth drops open a little. How does she respond in this situation? Her words are hesitant, “I hope they’re ok…?” 

Akali shrugs, she doesn’t know what to do either. She throws her arms up, “Should I comfort them or something?” 

With a smile, Kai’Sa comes over and wraps Akali in her arms. “That, I can do.” She pecks Akali’s nose before planting kisses all over her face. “That any better?” 

Akali laughs at the ticklish sensation while basking in her girlfriend’s affection. “I don’t know about them but I’m enjoying myself.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Akali and Ahri’s soulmate marks are timers! the (scary) beeping from Ahri’s timer means that her soulmate received hers, except she doesn’t know what the beeping means. 
> 
> headcanon: sometimes people get their soulmate marks at different times. like Ahri had her timer for a few years already and Akali has only just gotten hers now.


	6. ahri + kai’sa + poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri gets her third soulmate mark—surprise! And somehow it leads to a long-awaited meeting we’ve all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the way i wrote the girls finally meeting each other was what everyone hoped for. i tried my best, enjoy!

It’s another carefree afternoon in Ahri and Eve’s apartment. 

Well— _ almost _ carefree. 

Ahri ambles out of their shared bedroom like a sleep-addled drunk, sluggishly joining Evelynn at the kitchen island. She rubs her face with her fists—kneading her face with cat-like movements—and then pauses as something catches her attention. 

“Hey, why did you tie this string to my pinky?” Ahri asks after a yawn, bleary eyes looking at the red string tied neatly to her pinky finger, the red thread floating gracefully in the air. 

Evelynn stops in the middle of sipping her coffee. She lowers the mug to their kitchen counter slowly. “What string are you talking about?” Evelynn asks, looking as confused as Ahri feels. 

Ahri squints her eyes at her girlfriend, trying to figure out if this is another one of her pranks or not. By the furrow of her perfect eyebrows, Ahri decides that no, this is not one of those cases. 

“Er—this red string? The one on my pinky that’s… floating… out... the door…?!?” Ahri trails off as her jaw drops. 

Evelynn mirrors her face, “Another one?! We both have  _ three _ soulmates?!” 

“What are the chances…” Ahri watches as the red string floats up and down as it leads out the door, phasing right through their apartment door. 

She suddenly stands up, slamming her hands on their kitchen counter. The action startles Evelynn, making her empty coffee cup clatter onto the marble counter. 

“Let’s go now!” Ahri’s sleepy demeanor is gone, replaced by a sudden fire lighting inside her. 

“Ok, let me just get my running shoes.” Evelynn sighs as she stands up, knowing that nothing will change Ahri’s mind once it’s made up. 

“Yes! Love you!” Ahri leans close to plant a kiss on her cheek before she bolts towards the door. 

In her haste, she doesn’t realize that her timer has jumped again. Now it’s counting down from just fifteen minutes. 

“AHHHHH!” Ahri shrieks as her timer screeches from her wrist. There’s a loud thump as she runs into the doorway, followed by a crashing sound as she tumbles to their apartment floor. 

Evelynn pauses in the middle of slipping on her shoes. The fashion major sighs as she stares down at Ahri’s prone figure. “I need to invest in a first-aid kit.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


“Ahri—slow down!” Evelynn huffs as she chases after her girlfriend, who has suddenly turned into an Olympic track star. 

“But Eveeeee—my string is  _ calling _ me!” Ahri’s reply is a whine followed by pouty lips. But she slows down anyways. 

“Ugh.” Evelynn catches up as Ahri comes to a stop. “Put that away before I kiss it off your face.” 

Ahri giggles at her ‘threat’. She leans towards Eve—who meets her halfway despite her words—and smiles against plush lips. 

“So, where does your string lead you to now?” Evelynn asks once they part. 

Ahri extends her hand to examine the red string. It floats towards the campus’s large park—more like a field, actually—that was located next to the building used by the Criminal Justice Department. 

“The Fields of Justice!” Ahri starts running again. 

“Ahri! Oh my god—I’m going to collar you, I swear!” Evelynn gives chase again. 

“Promise?” Ahri giggles as she follows her floating string of fate to wherever her soulmate is. 

Evelynn smiles at how carefree her girlfriend is, her excited energy infectious as they run through the campus park. 

  
  
  


There’s a pinprick of heat at her palm, making Evelynn look down in surprise. A warm heat pulses rapidly in her hand—her soulmate is near. 

_ Here? Now? _

Evelynn’s brows knit in confusion. She looks up at Ahri’s back, they were here for  _ her _ soulmate. But now her’s is close by? It can’t be a simple coincidence. 

Her eyes slowly widened.  _ It can’t be… can it? _

Evelynn draws a possible conclusion and a laugh bubbles out of her throat. Fate must be laughing at her like she is right now. 

She picks up her speed, running just behind Ahri now; the idea of her soulmate being nearby motivates her like nothing else. But then her eyes widen as she looks ahead. 

“Ahri—watch out!” She tries to warn her girlfriend… a little too late. 

“Oof!” Ahri collides with a body—a slim athletic build but smaller than hers—and she tumbles down onto the grass with her victim. 

“Ah!” Evelynn holds a hand against her chest, sudden pain flaring in the area. Confusion hits her, followed soon by incredulity. “No way. No  _ fucking  _ way.” 

  
  
  


Eve draws closer to the pile of limbs on the grassy field and several things happen in quick succession. 

The first thing she notices is that her hand pulses a warmth like she’s in front of a blazing fireplace; she’s expecting the heat of hot flames but the warm feeling of safety and security washes over her instead. 

She looks up to see a tall girl standing by the tangled pair—probably the other person’s friend—who is also distracted by her sudden glowing hand. They lock gazes and a rush of warmth suddenly shoots up her arm and spreads to the rest of her body. 

“Oh.”  _ Oh.  _ Evelynn takes a good look at her soulmate, eyes can’t help traveling up her tall figure. She spies a hint of gorgeous sculpted muscle peeking out from her crop top. 

_ Oh no, she’s got abs. _ And then the girl directs a pretty smile at her and Evelynn knows she’s doomed from that moment on. 

  
  
  


Then there’s a simultaneous beeping sound coming from the pair on the ground, loud enough to draw Evelynn and Kai’Sa out of their locked gaze. 

Ahri and the girl she’s tangled with pause in their struggle to look at their wrists respectively. Ahri gasps while the girl not-so-quietly murmurs under her breath, “Oh my god. My soulmate is a goddess.” 

The girl freezes when she realizes that she just said that out loud, but then smiles when her comment gets a giggle out of Ahri. 

  
  
  


Ahri is looking at her wrist and the girl she fell on top of with wonder. Then her eyes glance at her red string still floating eloquently, tracing the thread to the tall beauty it’s attached to. Ahri’s jaw promptly drops when she realizes that  _ she _ is also her  _ soulmate _ , “Holy shit—you’re both  _ hot _ .” 

Evelynn facepalms at her girlfriend’s words. “Ahri, no.” She looks up when she hears laughter. 

The girl stands up before helping Ahri to her feet. “I’m Akali. Nice of you to  _ run _ into me.” 

“Oh my god, you’re so cute!” Ahri squishes her newly discovered soulmate’s cheeks for that lame pun. Akali accepts the gesture willingly, even grinning from amusement. 

  
  
  


Ahri’s attention shifts when that tall beauty approaches. Her eyes fall to the red string tied to both of their pinkies. 

“Kai’Sa.” She introduces herself with a dazzling smile. “I didn’t expect to meet two of my soulmates today.” 

“I’m Ahri.” She holds up her pinky, the red string connecting them flares brightly before settling to a vibrant red. 

Akali’s eyes ping-pong back and forth between Kai’Sa and Ahri. “Uhh… whatcha guys looking at?” 

“Oh,” Kai’Sa blinks in surprise. “I guess only we can see it.” 

“Our soulmate mark is a red string.” Ahri helpfully supplies. Akali nods and “ahh’s” in understanding. 

  
  
  


“Speaking of soulmates,” Ahri glances over at Evelynn and waves her over. “This is my first.” 

“Girls—meet Evelynn.” Ahri clamps a hand over Evelynn’s, who only grunts at her girlfriend’s aggressive hand-holding habits. 

“You know you love it.” Ahri hisses playfully. Evelynn grumbles under her breath but she doesn’t deny it. 

“Wow. You guys too, huh.” 

At Ahri and Evelynn’s confused expressions, Akali swings her arm around Kai’Sa. “Kai here is my first! We met when we were children.” 

Ahri gasps in delight and claps her hands together, “Aww, childhood friends to lovers. That’s so  _ cute _ !” 

  
  
  


“I’d hate to interrupt but seeing as each of us are in relationships—how many soulmates do we each have?” Evelynn’s curiosity is hindering her from enjoying the discovery of her soulmate. 

That pain in her chest from earlier was too on-time with Ahri’s collision to be a mere coincidence. She’s got an idea but needs some more information to draw a conclusion. 

“Well,” Ahri starts by listing three fingers, “Eve is my first; I ran into Akali so that’s two; and my string leads to Kai’Sa which makes three!” There’s an exuberant smile on her face as she waves her three fingers like a trophy. 

“Hmm… Akali’s been my soulmate since I was like 10.” Kai’Sa says before pointing at Ahri and Evelynn. “And you guys make two and three.” 

Everyone turns to stare at Akali. 

“Bokkie’s #1. And then Ahri.” Akali rubs her head sheepishly. “And I’ve got another one but I don’t know if I met them yet.” 

  
  
  


Evelynn has a hunch—been sitting on it ever since Ahri took that tumble and that phantom sensation smacked her in the chest—and it makes her speak up now. “Describe it—your soulmate sign.” 

“Oh! Umm…,” Akali’s brow knit together as she tries to explain. “It’s like I can feel whatever they’re feeling, whether something is touching them or if they’re experiencing a particular sensation. It’s random sometimes so I haven’t had the best of luck trying to find them.” 

Ahri and Evelynn exchange a knowing look. 

“Small world.” Evelynn’s lips curl up in amusement. Out of all the people in the world, her soulmates were right here all along at the same university they were all attending. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Evelynn smirked so hard, Ahri felt the need to grab an ice pack for Akali’s incoming burn. 

“I don’t know—how was it getting your tattoo?” Mischief simmered in Eve’s eyes, her lips curling into a wicked smirk as she waited for Akali’s reaction. 

Akali’s eyes widened. She never mentioned her tattoo. “What? How do you—“ She interrupted herself with a gasp. 

The three of them watched as a visible blush crawled up Akali’s neck. 

“You— _ you’re my soulmate _ !” Akali squeaked once she regained control of her motor functions. 

“ _ Ooh. _ ” Kai’Sa sniggered when her memory of the tattoo shop popped up. “That was you? Ha! I like you already.” Kai’Sa nodded in approval, laughing at Akali’s whine as she put her head in her hands. 

“So that makes three for you and me.” Evelynn’s smirk shifted into a smile. She took another glance at their little group of soulmates. “What a small world indeed.” 

  
  



	7. polycule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for being with me on this short journey lol writing this little series was really fun and reading all your comments and reactions to this poly soulmates au was just awesome! you’re all amazing and thank you for giving this fic of mine your time of day :)
> 
> i have a couple more stories in the works for polycule kda and the plots for them are gonna BLOW your mind lol please look forward to them! 
> 
> anyways, here’s the last chapter—enjoy! 
> 
> Shoutout to Okaamichin14 and BerserkBookWorm for leaving long LONG comments and gushing about every little detail in every chapter. You guys inspire me <3

**Epilogue - 1 year later**

  
  
  


The sun feels warm on her face. 

Evelynn groans as the warmth wakes her up. She buries her face into her pillows and flings her blanket off to escape the heat, but her face stays pleasantly warm. 

“Akali, whyyy…” She curses her girlfriend’s tendency for morning runs. No doubt, the girl is sprinting around the block at the moment. And with their soulmate bond, that means she can feel a hint of the physical exertion Akali’s going through. 

Evelynn settles into her nest of pillows, the heat isn’t so bad after a while. 

  
  
  


Just as she is drifting back to sleep, the bedroom door opens. Soft footsteps pad towards the bed. Evelynn keeps her eyes shut, hiding a smile against her pillow as a hand reaches out to stroke her exposed midriff. 

There’s heat where the hand is; her soulmate bond pulses in her own hand to let her know that it’s Kai’Sa. 

“Eve. You up?” Kai’Sa’s hand traces the flat planes of her stomach, heat lingers where her fingertips trail. 

Evelynn hums at the warmth seeping into her bones. There’s a sudden splash of coldness against her face; Akali’s probably taking a water break right now. 

Kai’Sa makes it up to her chest, hand tracing the seam of her bra. 

“Why do you insist on wearing just underwear to sleep? You’ll catch a cold like that.” Evelynn cracks open an eye to see concern wrinkling her girlfriend’s brow. 

A lazy smirk creeps onto her face; it shouldn’t be this easy but Kai’Sa makes it so fun to tease her. “My, my, Bokkie. Are you telling me you prefer me  _ not  _ wearing  _ anything  _ at all to bed?” 

“I—I, well, yes—wait, no! That’s not what I—“ Kai’Sa’s cheeks flush a little pink as she stammers through the mental image of a naked Eve in their king-sized bed. 

Evelynn laughs softly. A flustered Bokkie is entirely too cute. 

She decides to end Kai’Sa’s misery by pulling on her hand, making her tumble onto the bed. Evelynn quickly wraps her body around Kai’Sa, clinging onto her like a koala. 

Evelynn’s eyes close shut again as the warmth from the soulmate bond settles over her like a nice, comfy blanket. 

“Eve—no. The whole point of me coming in here was to get you up for lunch.” Kai’Sa cards her fingers through platinum silver tresses, nails scraping pleasantly against Evelynn’s scalp as she does so. 

“Fine.” Evelynn sighs and makes to get up. 

Kai’Sa smiles and kisses her cheek softly, hands helping her get out of bed. Her hand brushes against Ahri’s name on the curve of her hip, and Evelynn shivers as her two soulmate marks touch briefly. 

Evelynn saunters into the bathroom, leaving Kai’Sa in the room. Kai’Sa uncaps a pen and writes something on her arm. 

_ “Breakfast is ready. Can you start heading back?”  _

She waits for a beat, and then there’s the tell-tale tingle on her skin which means Akali is writing her reply. 

_ “On my way! ;)” _

Kai’Sa giggles at the winky face Akali drew. 

  
  
  


There’s an insistent tug on her finger. Kai’Sa looks up to see her red string floating listlessly. 

Just then, the front door to their townhouse opens. 

Kai’Sa rounds the corner to see Ahri taking her shoes off. She’s in a crop top and track pants, the usual outfit for dance practice. There’s a light sheen of sweat on her flushed skin—practice must have been vigorous today. 

Ahri brightens up when she spots Kai’Sa. “Hi, baby.” 

Kai’Sa offers her own greeting with a kiss, her hands taking Ahri’s duffle bag out of her grasp. “Hey, how was practice?” 

“Ugh. Senior showcase is a whole headache on its own. But the routine is gonna be a hit—just have to get the last of the choreo down.” Ahri groans as she strips off her crop top, revealing a black sports bra. Kai’Sa smiles when she spies Evelynn’s name curled along her under breast, black ink crossing into the dip of her ribs. 

Kai’Sa sets the duffle bag down next to her own bag reserved for the dance studio. “Why don’t you take a shower—Eve’s still in there. I’ll have lunch ready by the time you’re done.” 

Ahri smiles sweetly at her, leaning into her space to connect their lips for a quick kiss. “You’re the best, Bokkie.” With that, she leaves for the shower. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa swings into the kitchen, checking the stove and making sure the food’s alright. 

She’s in the middle of plating the main course when the front door swings open again. 

A rhythmic tapping echoes in the entryway. Kai’Sa knows the sound well enough to know that it’s Akali violently flinging her shoes off before neatly storing them away. 

Akali’s spiky hair enters the kitchen first, followed by a sun-stroked face. 

Kai’Sa gasps when Akali wraps her arms around her, face digging into the back of a shoulder. Her  _ sweaty _ arms and face. 

“Kali! You’re all sweaty!” 

“So? You’ve never complained before.” The sound is muffled as Akali speaks into the fabric of her shirt. 

“That’s different! I’m cooking!” 

Akali laughs heartily. The dancer can feel the vibrations rolling off her shoulder blade. 

“Shower?” Akali suggests a solution to their problem. 

“Ahri and Eve are still in there.” 

“Your point is…?” 

Kai’Sa stops and turns around. Yeah, what is the point? You’ve got two amazingly  _ gorgeous  _ girlfriends in the shower—what are you waiting for? 

“You know what—fine.” 

Akali shrieks happily as Kai’Sa picks her up, wrapping her legs around a slim waist as Kai’Sa carries them to the master bedroom. 

  
  
  


The sound of running water spills through the open bathroom door. 

Steam curls out into the bedroom and the faint sound of airy moans could be heard under the cascade of water. 

Akali strips off her shirt as Kai’Sa carries them inside the bathroom. She starts pressing kisses along Kai’Sa’s neck, grinning against skin when she can hear her groaning pleasantly. 

The bathroom door shuts with a click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one year later finds the girls all moved into a townhouse in the city together. Ahri and Eve are in their senior year and about to graduate, and Akali and Kai’Sa are in the middle of their sophomore/junior year. polycule living together because domestic fluff


End file.
